Walpurgisnacht
by Sycronn
Summary: Eine Songfic aus meiner Feder. Kann ja nicht gut ausgehen aber ich hoffe trotzdem das wenigstens jemand das hier liesst und ein Review schreibt, please. Walpurgisnacht von Schandmaul!


Ruft alles zusammen was kreucht und fleucht und schlagt alle Computer und Laptops kaputt, ich hab mich an eine Songfic gewagt! Mir muss wahnsinnig langweilig sein…

Der Song ist von Schandmaul – Walpurgisnacht.

Das überflüssige Geschnatter dazwischen kam jedoch aus meiner Feder. Ich weiss nur noch nicht ob ich mich dafür schämen sollte und hoffe darum auf konstruktive Kritik und Lobeshymnen -.

Ich nerv euch, schon klar,

viel Spass mit Walpurgisnacht:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Der Mond scheint voll und klar

Taucht die Welt in bleiches Licht

Nebel sonderbar,

verschleiert sein und Sinnen

magisch strahlt der Ort,

zieht uns an mit seiner Macht

ich muss fort es ist Walpurgisnacht

Der Mond versteckt sich hinter einer dicken Wolke. Es ist Vollmond, das spüre ich, auch wenn ich kein mondabhängiges Wesen bin. Es ist deutlich zu spüren. Die Magie flimmert um alles Lebendige herum und versucht mich in eine bestimmte Richtung zu locken. Ich weiss wohin ich muss. Darum folge ich der Magie.

Stetig steil bergauf

dorthin wo das Feuer lodert

zieht uns in ihren Bann

der Gottheit wilde Meute

nah an der Feuersglut

verschmelzen wir zu einem Körper

werden eins mit der Walpurgisnacht

Ein Hügel, fast schon ein Berg ragt vor mir auf. Die Spitze glüht rot und helles Gelächter hallt herab. Ich weiss wer dort oben ist. Sie sind es und feiern die Hexennacht.

Ich mache mich an den Aufstieg. Schneller als ich gedacht hatte war ich oben und wurde mit einem atemberaubenden Bild belohnt.

Ein riesiges Feuer war entfacht worden und darum herum tanzten die Menschen. Halbnackt und schwitzend bei der Hitze des Feuers wirbelten sie darum herum, lachten fröhlich und liessen sich einfach nur mit der Magie treiben.

Rundherum ums helle Feuer,

rundherum im wilden Tanz,

kreisen Körper, Geister, Blicke berühren sich im Fluge

Immer wilder tanzten sie, kamen sich näher und stoben dann wieder auseinander. Die meisten hatten ihre Augen geschlossen um ihren Geist frei in die Nacht fliegen zu lassen, und die, welche die Augen noch offen hatten, starrten fiebrig in die Nacht oder die Menschenmenge und schienen genau so wie die anderen nichts wahrzunehmen.

Sieh ein Rabe fliegt

hinaus ins dunkle, weite Land

auf seinen Schwingen liegt

mein innigster Gedanke

mag er ihn bewahren

auf diese Weise Weitertragen

weit in die dunkle Walpurgisnacht

Ein Flügelrauschen schreckt mich aus der Betrachtung der Menschenmenge. Ein Rabe, lange Zeit ruhig im Geäst eines Baumes sitzend, erhob sich nun und flog weg.

Und mit sich nahm er meine Sorgen, was passieren könnte und ich tanzte genau so ausgelassen wie die anderen. Immer wieder streifte mein Blick die Richtung, in der der Vogel geflogen war und mein Herz jubilierte ab der Leichtigkeit, mit der ich mich zum Takt der Magie bewegte, ohne die Furcht, gleich verstossen zu werden. Heute waren wir alle gleich.

Und ein Moment lang sah

ich diese Welt aus seinen Augen

ein Moment lang spür

ich seine freie Seele

als der Morgen graut

ist er dem Blick entschwunden

es neigt sich diese Walpurgisnacht

Ich weiss nun wie man sich fühlen muss wenn auf einem keine Last liegt, wenn man nicht für die Leben hunderter Menschen verantwortlich ist. Und ich genoss es. Bis der Mond hinter den Ausläufern der Berge verschwand und sich die Sonne machte sich bemerkbar.

Die Menschen sammelten sich ein letztes Mal und schrieen bei den ersten wirklichen Sonnenstrahlen ihre Freude und Freiheit hinaus und verschwanden dann fast lautlos.

Das Feuer brannte ab und würde doch für immer in meinem Herzen verankert bleiben.

Nichts und Niemand würde mir diese Erinnerung wegnehmen.

Nichts und Niemand.

Rundherum im hellen Feuer,

rundherum im wilden Kreis,

kreisen Körper, Geister, Blicke berühren sich im Fluge

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

joa, ok. Das war's. Scheusslich, oder? Na, wer sich bis hier her durchgearbeitet hat, kriegt einen Schokokeks. Keks verteil

Denken ist Arbeit, Arbeit ist Energie und Energie muss man sparen.


End file.
